She Ran To Him
by Acadia elle
Summary: SSHG HBP spoilers. A short ficlet. The war has been over for 6 years. The Minister for Magic is trying to boost his career with a few more convictions, even if he has to hold the trials in absentia. Not part of the Incident In The Great Hall series.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling._

_I am making no profit._

_Nor am I claiming creation or ownership of anything Harry Potter related._

_All of it is J. K. Rowling's, or Bloomsbury Books, or the WB's, or whomever's._

_It's not mine._

_Pity._

* * *

**She Ran To Him**

The full Wizengamot was assembled in courtroom number ten. All the spectator seats were full. The press was in attendance. Outside people had gathered awaiting the outcome of the last trial of the Great War; as people were now calling it.

The scene had been similar several weeks ago when Severus Snape had been cleared of all charges in absentia. The Wizengamot had not held trials for all those witches and wizards who were missing until this year. They finally ruled that if they hadn't been found yet, it was time to go ahead without them. Everyone needed closure, it had been six years since the end of the war. Severus Snape's trial in absentia had resulted in his being cleared on the charge of murdering Albus Dumbledore. He had to be, as the venerated wizard himself presided over that farce of a trial. After all, how could he be tried for the death of a living wizard; but, in their dubious wisdom the Wizengamot had allowed that charge to be addressed. Even though Albus Dumbledore himself had told of how he had with Severus Snape's assistance, faked his own death; thus, freeing Harry to fulfill the prophecy on his own. Snape had been cleared of all charges of engaging in Death Eater activities, as well. He had been a spy for the Light, and it was his information that had ensured Harry's success in the final battle.

All the major trials had ended with Severus Snape's trial in absentia. Today's trial in absentia was the final trial. It was for a comparatively minor alleged infraction. However, as it was indeed the last trial, much was being made of it, and it was being taken very seriously. The Minister wanted a final conviction.

* * *

The Minister stood. The courtroom hushed. "Hermione Jane Granger stands accused of aiding in the escape of a known fugitive: Severus Snape. As the accused is untraceable, her trial will commence in absentia. Our esteemed Interrogators will question the witnesses." 

The room erupted. At Severus Snape's trial in absentia many of his selfless deeds had come to light. All the work he had done to help defeat Voldemort, all the tortures he had suffered; the dangerous edge he walked for years; not knowing in any moment, if that was the moment that would be his last. All of it he did for the people seated in the serried rows of benches around the courtroom, he did it for the good of wizardkind. Never once was he credited or supported; nor was he even trusted. All of his dangerous and constant work was done alone, in the shadows. Done with no thought to his own safety. His only concern was making the world safe for those congregated here today, and those beyond the stone walls of the courtroom. Everyone from the Order, his colleagues, and most of his former put-upon students, including Neville Longbottom; had in the wake of his trial gained some understanding of the powerful wizard, the man: Severus Snape. No one liked him any more than they had. He had always been a sarcastic, condescending, bastard; but, they had more of an insight into the reasons for his behaviours now. Even his stanchest detractor, Harry Potter, had gained a modicum of grudging respect for all the surly man had endured in his efforts to defeat Voldemort.

When the Minister had attention again, he continued. "Yes, we recognise that Mr Snape was innocent, that is irrefutable," he said, clearly irritated at the outburst. He continued, his pompous tone never wavering, "He has been completely exonerated in absentia, however, he was indeed a wanted man at the time Miss Granger stands accused of assisting in his escape from justice. We will ask questions, in turn, of everyone who was present when the alleged offense occurred. As witnesses to Miss Granger's crime -"

"She hasn't been convicted!" Harry Potter's outraged interruption caused the Minister to back track.

"Yes, yes. Her alleged crime. I plan to call upon; Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Ernie Macmillan, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Harry Potter, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Molly Weasley, and lastly Ronald Weasley."

They were being called in alphabetical order. By that afternoon they had gotten nowhere. Neville was a mess and hadn't been able to answer coherently. A long time, and many repeated questions later; and it was Remus Lupin's turn to bear witness.

Griselda Marchbanks who was seated beside Percy Weasley stood, the silver 'W' emblazoned on her official Wizengamot robes gleamed in the light. "Tell us what you know of the day in question, Mr Lupin," she said in a kind, but commanding voice.

"I was standing to the side, but I heard and saw most of what happened."

The room became completely silent, everyone was giving Remus Lupin their undivided attention.

"The group of us that you called here today were outside the Weasley's home. I had been checking on Bill Weasley, when a meeting was called. We had just concluded that meeting; and we decided to take advantage of what might be the last really warm sunny day of the Autumn. I had my eyes closed, I was enjoying the sun, until I heard the pop of Apparition. I stood and drew my wand, we were all nervous in those days." Remus smiled sheepishly. "We were all shocked to see Severus Snape in our midst. He had his arms up at shoulder level, his palms facing forward in what we should have realised was a surrendering posture. His hands were empty. He wasn't holding his wand."

"Harry..." Remus clarified at the Minister's cleared throat, "...oh yes; Harry Potter; he and Neville Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Weasleys rushed towards Severus. I joined them, but remained to the side a bit."

"Severus was speaking to us all, begging to be heard. He was saying that, 'he had vital information, and that if we would listen; then we could do what we wanted with him.'"

"Harry said something to the effect of; 'we'll do what we want with you anyway,' and then Harry called Severus some pretty foul names."

"Neville advanced on Severus and physically punched him. Repeatedly. No one tried to stop him. Severus made no defense, he just took it. Fred, George, and Ron began beating him as well. Severus was knocked to his knees, but still he made no move to defend himself. Harry had his wand trained on Severus and was telling him that, 'he was going to die for murdering Albus Dumbledore.'"

"I thought I heard two more pops of Apparition, but when I looked in the direction the sound had come from, I only saw Hermione appear."

"You saw Hermione Granger appear," the Minister interjected.

"Yes," Remus agreed. "She screamed 'SEVERUS!'. I can tell you her scream startled a fair few people. The Weasleys backed away from Severus, only Neville continued attacking him. Hermione drew her wand and cast a wordless binding spell on Neville. Neville fell to the ground, immobilised."

"Hermione called to Severus again, but Severus didn't seem to hear her. He was doubled over and having trouble breathing. He was bleeding from more places than I could count."

There was a collective gasp, and many conversations broke out. It took a few minutes for the room to quiet so that Remus could continue. 

"She ran to him."

"Miss Granger ran to Mr Snape?" The Minister asked Remus. 

"Yes. Just before Hermione got to Severus; Harry laughed, rather mirthlessly, and told Severus that, 'it was ironic that he would die from a curse he created himself.' Then Harry cast 'Sectumsempra'. The curse hit Severus squarely in the chest. The amount of blood was... shocking. It was as if Severus had been speared, several times."

"Hermione screamed. She disarmed Harry as she continued to run to Severus. When she reached him she threw herself to the ground beside him. She cast a wandless spell that I'm not familiar with, but it created an extremely powerful shield around herself and Severus. The Weasleys tried to break it, thinking to save her from a murderer, but they couldn't get through it. Even Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt couldn't break it."

"When Hermione screamed at us to, 'get back,' to 'leave Severus alone;' we gave up trying to get through and watched what was happening instead."

"Hermione had begun to heal Severus's wounds. It took her a quite a while. We all just stood by, rather dumbfounded I'd say. As soon as she finished singing the healing incantations she began speaking. But, she wasn't making any sense, not to us at least. We all knew that Hermione was healing Severus to show respect to her former teacher. To see to it that he had a fair trial, rather than being... how does the saying go? Lynched?"

"She was speaking quietly, she was saying something like, 'You knew I wouldn't be here today, you knew it.'"

"It made no sense to us, we thought she was hysterical."

"Then Severus was trying to speak to her. It was obvious that he was trying to make Hermione get away from him. When he did manage some words we realised that he was trying to say that he thought it wasn't safe for Hermione to be near him. That he thought with all of us so intent on his death, that she might get hurt somehow. It was incongruous... We know now that Severus was on our side, that he didn't murder Albus," Remus looked up at Albus. "But at that time we thought he was a murderer and a Death Eater. It made no sense that he was trying to keep Hermione safe. It didn't matter anyway, Hermione wouldn't leave his side. She must have known he was innocent, but - "

"No conjecture, please, Mr Lupin," the Minister interrupted. "Just tell us what you saw and heard."

"Of course, Minister," Remus said, he didn't try to disguise the disparagement in his tone.

"Hermione told Severus that he was right, that we only cared about killing him. She said, 'I told you they were closed-minded. But you had to come anyway, when you knew I wouldn't be here today. You knew it. Why did you come Severus, when you knew they wouldn't listen?'"

"Severus's answer was something like, 'I had to try.'"

"She told him that, 'she knew how important it was to him to try to help, but that he could have found another way to get the information to the Order.'"

"At the time, none of us knew Severus was innocent, so, we didn't really understand what was going on. During their brief conversation Hermione had been fishing in Severus's robes. She pulled out a phial, I heard her confirm to herself that it was a blood-replenisher. She ordered Severus to drink the potion. She had to help him drink it, he was still too injured to take the potion on his own."

"Then she asked him if he agreed. He didn't answer, and she asked again, and again, until I finally heard him whisper, 'Yes, Hermione, I agree.' She reached into his pocket and pulled out a blood soaked handkerchief. She pressed it into his hand and touched it with her wand. She counted down from three; and when Severus vanished, we knew it was a portkey."

The Minister interrupted and said, "I see. It is clear that Miss Granger aided a fugitive in his escape. That will be all Mr Lupin."

"There is more Minister," Lupin said with forced respect. "Hermione, she would never knowingly break the law or aid a fugitive."

"Is that so?" the Minister asked with a look of triumph on his face. "Your testimony clearly shows that she helped Severus Snape escape by; one: putting an unauthorised portkey in his hand; and by two: activating said portkey for him. It is quite clear. She orchestrated his escape from justice."

"But, Minister," Remus pleaded, "if she had meant for him to escape, knowing that it was a crime; she would have left, as well."

"She did disappear from our society not long after, and she hasn't been seen since. That is the action of a guilty woman. Hence, our need for a trial in absentia. That will be all Mr Lupin."

"Minister, please," Lupin continued, as he stood, "she is not guilty. She would never help a known fugit - "

The Minister cut him off, "Of course she would. We have no proof, but we all know she did just that along with Harry Potter; in her third year at Hogwarts. The fugitive she helped escape that time was a convicted murderer. Now, I will not dismiss you again Mr Lupin. Sit down."

"Miss Granger's rumoured past deeds are not on trial here. We will still hear from the other witnesses; before we pass judgment," Albus Dumbledore decreed, in his quiet authoritative voice.

"Of course, I wouldn't hear of anything else," the aggravated Minister responded.

A harassed Remus Lupin moved from where he was standing before the centre chair; as his chance to speak had clearly ended. As he headed towards the benches, the door to the courtroom banged open abruptly. The sound echoed off the stone walls; startling over two hundred witches and wizards.

A young man entered. He was tall and thin. He had long shining hair that flowed over his shoulders like a black waterfall. His pale face sported a prominent hooked nose and brilliant green almond-shaped eyes. He seemed to be somewhat younger than Percy Weasley; yet, the new arrival strode with absolute confidence towards the Wizengamot. He stopped when he stood directly below them.

The Minister stood, angered beyond belief at the intrusion. "Who are you? Why do you dare to disturb our - "

The young man cut him off and answered his unfinished question with a raised eyebrow. His smooth silky voice was only slightly more than a whisper; even so, his words reverberated around the courtroom, "I have come to give testimony on the behalf of Hermione Granger. I have proof that she is innocent of these accusations."

"How dare you!" The Minister repeated. "Remove yourse - "

Albus rose from his seat, resplendent in his plum Wizengamot robes and spoke. "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, can vouch for this witness. I declare him a witness for the defense of Hermione Granger. He is ernest, and he means no disrespect."

The Minister glared at Dumbledore but allowed the intrusion, "I'm sure." The Minister rubbed his chin absently, and continued, "However, we are hearing witnesses alphabetically, therefore - "

Dumbledore cut across him, "Therefore, it is your turn to speak, as we are past your name in the list." Dumbledore smiled benevolently at the new arrival.

A visible vein was throbbing in the Minister's temple as he regarded the new witness before him, "You will tell us who you are; why you thought you should interrupt our proceedings; and what you think you know that is relevant to this case."

The scribe beside the minister was scribbling furiously.

The young man, dressed in fashionable black Muggle attire; merely returned Albus Dumbledore's smile.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"I apologise for the interruption. I would have avoided it, if I could have. As I said, I have proof that Hermione Granger is innocent of the charge against her." 

"What kind of proof?" Griselda Marchbanks interjected.

"I was there, when Severus Snape 'escaped from justice.' It was I who arranged for his escape; and it was I who allowed him to avoid capture. Hermione Granger had no knowledge of what was to happen."

"How is this possible -"

The Minister cut across Griselda Marchbanks, "You dare to lie to the Wizengamot! We have several witnesses. No one saw you at the scene. We have heard testimony that Hermione Granger activated a portkey enabling Severus Snape's escape. I don't know what you are -"

"Please," the young man entreated, "I can explain, and prove my claims."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore interjected softly, "you should begin with your reasons for being there."

"I, but -"

"I know," Dumbledore began in a quiet solicitous tone, "however, you chose to help now. If you wish to uphold that choice, you must be forthcoming."

The young man faced the Wizengamot and the audience. "I shall tell how I came to be present, and why no one saw me. I will tell you under Veritaserum if you require it."

"No, no," Madam Marchbanks exclaimed looking shocked, "we have no reason to question your honesty. Veritaserum is used in only the most extreme circumstances."

"As you wish, however, I would be glad to take it, to insure that there can be no question of my truthfulness," he responded smoothly.

"As he is willing to submit," Dumbledore said, "I think that we should allow him to take the potion." He looked pointedly at the Minister and continued, "Then, no one can question the validity of his assertions." The young man inclined his head and Dumbledore gestured for him to take a seat in the chair. "I will conduct the questioning myself," Dumbledore added.

A pretty young witch entered from the Wizengamot's door. She carried a bottle of clear potion. She approached the young man and administered the three drops of Veritaserum with a practiced professionalism.

Remus Lupin, who was now seated beside Harry Potter, shifted nervously as he looked into the face of the young man seated in the chair he had recently occupied. His mind was working furiously as he tried to make sense of what, of who, he saw. He took in the young man's stature, face, hair and mannerisms; noting that he must indeed be closely related to Severus Snape. However, it was the young man's eyes and caring smile that made him uncomfortable. As well as he knew Severus Snape's attributes, he also knew Lily Evans's. He thought back. He wondered if there were some unknown cousins or distant relatives, in the Snape and Evans families. His musings were interrupted when Albus announced that it was time to begin.

Albus addressed the young man and said, "Please, tell us your name."

The young man responded, his words were clear despite the truth potion, "Severus Evans."

Remus Lupin was hit by the sudden realisation that there didn't need to be obscure relatives in the Snape and Evans families. He recalled clearly how no one heard very much from Lily during the summer following their fifth year. Everyone assumed she had met 'someone special'. He also remembered, how very often Lily was missing in their sixth year. There had been much speculation, and it had revolved around Lily having a secret love. She certainly acted like she was in love. He remembered that no one saw her or heard from her at all during the summer after sixth year. He thought back to how she suddenly accepted James's attentions in their seventh year. She seemed to want to flaunt her relationship with James; disturbingly he recalled that it was in front of Severus that she did all the flaunting. He was floored as he recalled Sirius's description of James after his wedding to Lily. Sirius had said how devastated James had been because Lily wasn't a virgin. At the time he had scoffed at the ridiculousness of James's reaction in that day and age; now he wondered if there was more to it. He wondered if the sum of all those things equaled the young man before them. It would have been easy for Lily to conceal a pregnancy in sixth year; one that had a summer due date. He wondered if this could be Severus and Lily's son? He wondered if he was, how Harry would deal with the discovery that he had a half-brother who was Severus Snape's son.

"Mr Evans," Dumbledore continued, "were you present when Severus Snape was transported from our society."

"Yes."

"Please tell us in detail how you came to be there?"

"I was fostered as a child, to a wonderful wizarding family in the States. They loved me, and raised me as their own. When I came of age I was still curious. I decided to try and discover the identities of my birth parents. I followed the trail here and found you. I discovered that my father is Severus Snape. I learnt all that I could about him. Then I began watching him. I didn't make myself known to him, because you told me the dangerous position he was in; spying on Voldemort to bring about his downfall. When things escalated and Harry Potter accused my father of your murder, I knew enough about him to know that it would have been impossible for him to murder you in cold blood. I didn't think Harry Potter would lie, even about a teacher he hated. I knew Harry had to be honestly mistaken. Then I met with you again. After that, I kept watching my father, hoping I could help if he needed it."

"Did you approach Severus Snape?" the Minister interrupted.

"No."

"I am questioning this man," Dumbledore said dangerously. He turned back to the young man in the chair. "Please explain why you didn't approach your father, and make yourself known to him at that point."

"I didn't want to complicate his life. At that time, I didn't tell him because I didn't want to distract him from the dangerous work he was doing to defeat Voldemort. He never stopped that work, even after your supposed death. And after he left, 'your society,' as you put it; I didn't approach him for the same reason. I didn't want to complicate his life. I still don't. He has finally found happiness. After all he sacrificed in the fight against Voldemort, he deserves it. I do not wish to be a complication that threatens his peace."

The Minster couldn't contain himself. He gripped the back of the seat below him as he spoke, "But, you are here now." The Minister's tone was one of agitated impatience, "Severus Snape will know of your existence. Why would you come forward now, if you still don't want him to know -"

"Minister, I am asking the questions here," Albus spoke with cold finality.

The young man was compelled by the Veritaserum to answer, "If you convict Hermione Granger, my father's life will become even more complicated. My existence being revealed to my father will be a lesser complication than the conviction of Hermione Granger would be."

Albus turned to look at the Minister, his blue eyes were piercing. He spoke before the Minister could pursue this line of questioning, "Minister, I will ask the questions."

The Minister looked away from Albus's intense gaze. "Yes, of course." The Minister subsided.

"How do you know Hermione Granger is innocent of this accusation?" Dumbledore asked turning back to the young man.

"I approached her. I told her that I would see to it that Severus Snape was actually given justice. I led her to believe that I could ensure that he would be found innocent of your murder. I gave the portkey to her. I told her that if he was in danger this portkey would take him to a safe place; and there he would have justice. After a time, she believed me. When she handed my father the portkey and activated it, she did not know that she was helping him escape. She thought he was going to be shown fairness, and his innocence would be proven legally."

Harry Potter stood and shouted at the young man, "If you approached Hermione she would have turned you and Snape in! She thought he was guilty too. She would never have believed that he would be found innocent."

Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and gently pushed him back into his seat as he whispered, "You aren't helping Hermione's case."

The young man understood Harry's outburst to be a question. The influence of the potion caused him to automatically respond, "No. Hermione Granger knew Severus Snape was innocent, because he told her everything."

"Why would he tell her? She would never have listened to him!" Harry yelled in outraged disbelief.

"She listened to him because she trusts him. She believes in him."

"Why would she trust him?" Harry spat.

"Probably because she had been meeting my father every day since I began following him. I don't know how long they had been meeting before then."

"What was the nature of these meetings?" the Minister asked with a hopeful glint in his eye. It was obvious he hoped these meetings would allow him to salvage a conviction.

"They were friendly meetings. Hermione and my father talked, mostly. They talked about: potions, defense, magic, history, the war, literature, art, personal matters; they talked about everything."

As soon as the young man finished answering the question; Albus Dumbledore's voice rang through the room, " Silence! No one else is to ask any questions. No one! If this continues, I will administer the antidote to the Veritaserum!"

Dumbledore turned back to the young man. "Are you telling us that Miss Granger had no way of knowing that the portkey she activated for Severus Snape would help him escape?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"That's right. She did not know the portkey would help him escape. She believed that he would be sent to the Ministry. She believed that upon his arrival here he would be found innocent; and then he would be freed."

"You said you were there, how is this possible?"

"When Hermione Granger Apparated to where my father was being harmed, she was not alone. I Side-Along Apparated with her."

"We have heard that she asked Severus Snape if he agreed before she activated the portkey, do you know what she meant?"

"Yes, she flatly refused to keep any secrets from my father. When I gave her the portkey, I had begged her to merely make sure that he carried it with him, but she wouldn't agree to that. She did make him carry it with him, but she told him everything. She tried to make him promise to use it if a situation arose where the need was imminent. He agreed to carry it, but, he wouldn't agree to use it until he met the person who gave it to her: me. When I talked to Hermione Granger I was always in disguise, because I never told her Severus Snape is my father. The day he escaped she was trying to convince me to meet with him. She explained to me that he had received information from Voldemort that could end the war. Information that would help the Order win right away. She told me that she insisted that she go with him when he went to the Order to give his information. She thought she could smooth the way, but she didn't want to take any chances with his life. She told me that she had begged him to use the portkey if they approached the Order and it went bad. She said that he still didn't trust the portkey, he insisted that he needed to meet the person who gave it to her. She begged me to go with her and talk to him myself, so he would use the portkey if it became necessary. She told me she wasn't sure that she could keep him safe. She said that she had to make him agree to use the portkey before they approached the Order with the information. We were discussing my meeting him when she got 'a feeling' that he was in trouble. She knew he had, as she said, 'done something foolish and heroic'. She said I had to come. I threw on my invisibility cloak and she Apparated with me."

Dumbledore faced the Wizengamot, "That is why Remus Lupin heard two concurrent sounds of Apparition, but saw only Hermione Granger. Severus Evans was with her."

"Yes," the young man agreed.

Dumbledore's eyes surveyed the Minister and the Wizengamot, "In light of this revelations..." his eyes burned into the Minister's, "...revelations given under the influence of Veritaserum; I say there is no basis for the accusation against Hermione Granger."

There was a general murmur of consent amoung the Wizengamot. The Minister looked around and realised that agreement with Albus Dumbledore would be better for his career than continuing to pursue this conviction. "Yes, yes." Those in favour of clearing Hermione Jane Granger of all charges?"

Every single member of the Wizengamot raised their hand.

Unnecessarily the Minister asked, "Those in favour of conviction?"

No hand was raised.

"Yes," the Minister cleared his throat, "Hermione Jane Granger is hereby cleared of all charges."

Suddenly there was a cacophony of celebratory sound. Dumbledore tried to usher Severus Evans out, however the Minister forestalled him. He magically magnified his voice, and it rose over the din, "Severus Evans, remain where you are."

Quiet was regained as everyone turned their attention to the Minister.

"Severus Evans, as you have proved Hermione Granger's innocence; so too, have you implicated yourself in the commission of the crime of which she was accused."

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed, "let's dispense with this immediately, irregardless of how highly irregular proceeding in this manner is. I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore do declare myself key witness for the defence of the accused."

"Yes," the Minister's voice betrayed his unease, "well, certainly." He looked at the scribe and said, "Enter that we are now opening the hearing of Severus Evans." He was obviously discomfited as he continued, "For the offense of aiding in the escape of a wanted fugitive: Severus Snape. Interrogators: Fordon Winchcombe, Minister for Magic; Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Mafalda Hopkirk, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Padma Patil. The charge against the accused -"

"You have already stated the charge, Minister," Albus Dumbledore intervened.

There was a low rumble of laughter from the assembled.

"Yes, yes," the Minister concurred. He addressed the young man who was seated in, but not chained to, the chair, "You are Severus Evans?"

"I am," he said succinctly.

"Your place of residence is?" the Minister questioned.

"Wedgeport, Nova Scotia."

"Nova Scotia? You said you were fostered in the States. Are you a Canadian?"

"I was born in a suburb of London. I currently reside in Nova Scotia."

"You were born in a suburb of London," the Minister's tone was incredulous, "to whom?"

"As I have said, my father is Severus Snape. My mother was Lily Evans."

An audible gasp, went around the stone chamber.

Harry Potter's mind refused to realise what the people around him already had. He stared into the mirror image of his own eyes in utter confusion.

"Harry," Remus said, gently clasping him around the upper arm.

Harry looked for all the world like he was under a full body bind.

The Minister looked at Harry and then at the young Severus. He shifted uncomfortably in place. "Yes, well, in light of the circumstances..." he trailed off in confusion. Looking to Albus he asked, "What are the circumstances?"

"Young Severus Evans approached me; looking for information that would lead him to his birth parents. I got to know him. I had known him for quite some time when I decided that it was necessary to make it look as though Severus Snape had murdered me; in order to end Tom Riddle's reign of terror. By the time that plan was carried out, I knew young Severus Evans very well. I thought it best to tell him what had actually transpired, so that he would not think ill of the birth father he had so recently discovered. Therefore, when he arranged for Severus Snape to leave the country, he did so at my behest; and with full knowledge of Severus Snape's innocence. It was I who sent him to Hermione Granger, the witch who could convince Severus Snape to accept the portkey. It was I who taught young Severus Evans to disguise himself, so that his identity could be kept secret. In essence, it was I who allowed Severus Snape to escape from the accusations of my murder. If anyone is to be charged with aiding the fugitive Severus Snape's escape from justice, it is I: his murder victim."

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully over his spectacles at the members of the Wizengamot, "However, I would not have used those terms. I knew that I had not been murdered; therefore, the charges were null and void. It is beyond me, how any law was broken by allowing Severus Snape to leave, when no crime had been committed..." Dumbledore allowed his words to hang in the air.

"Whether or not a law was broken -" the Minister began. The rest of what he was trying to say was drowned out by the vocal deliberations of the Wizengamot. The Minister could barely be heard trying to speak to the other members of the Wizengamot, "First Evans takes the blame for Granger, then Dumbledore takes the blame for Evans; how long will we allow this to go on? Until no one is blamed?"

Griselda Marchbanks voice could be heard clearly answering the Minister, "If no one is at fault, then blame can not be assigned by your wishes. Snape was innocent; and his supposed victim is the one who sent him from our society. We would have to word a new law to cover that."

The Minister got an excited look but Kingsley Shacklebolt dashed his hopes, "Even if we create a new law, past events would not be bound by it." Kingsley Shacklebolt then stood and spoke in his regal tones, "Those in favour of clearing Severus Evans of the charge against him?"

A clear majority raised their hands.

"Those in favour of conviction?" Kingsley continued.

A few scattered hands were raised. The Minister, to the amusement of Albus Dumbledore, abstained from voting.

As the Minister looked around, it was obvious that the he didn't realise that he had neglected to raise his hand. "Fine. Severus Evans," the Minister said resentfully, "you are cleared of the charge against you." The Minister looked at Albus, "I see no point in charging you Dumbledore," he muttered.

"Indeed, I understand, Minister," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling.

It was as if a 'Finite Incantatem' had been cast to undo a 'Petrificus Totalus' as Harry Potter shot to his feet. "No! No, it isn't true! It isn't, my mother would never have..."

Remus discretely reached into Harry's back pocket and removed his wand. He tucked it up his own sleeve.

"Young Severus can not lie Harry, he is under the influence of Veritaserum," Dumbledore spoke gently into the silence. "I was there Harry. I knew of your mother's pregnancy. Severus Evans is your older brother. Your older half-brother; Severus Snape is his father."

"Where is he? Where is Snape?" Harry was shaking with rage.

There had not been enough time for the Veritaserum to wear off, so Severus Evans answered, "My father lives in a small secluded cottage in a rural part of Nova Scotia."

As soon as he had finished answering Dumbledore gave him the antidote to the Veritaserum.

"Take me to him! Now!" Harry shouted furiously.

The Minister chimed in, "Splendid, we'll take a small delegation, and a photographer or two. So that I can bestow upon him his Order of Merlin."

The stone room echoed with excited conversations.

Under his breath the Minister mumbled, "I may not have gotten my final conviction, but this might just turn out to be better for my career in the end."

"Do you want that in the records, Minister?" Padma Patil asked, as she suppressed a smile.

* * *

_AN_

_I realise that J.K. Rowling will most probably write Dumbledore as actually being dead; therefore, I'm taking liberties before those circumstances become canon. _

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_Author's Notes: _

_The focus of my Harry Potter fan fiction the a romantic relationship between_

_Severus Snape, and Hermione Granger._

_Please note that the age of consent where they live is sixteen (16) years of age._

_However, in all my fan fiction the younger of the two  
is over the age of **eighteen (18) BEFORE** any romantic  
relationship forms. (This includes the extra time that she lived, aged, and gained expirience from her use of a Time-Turner)_

_I would like to speak briefly about this particular fan fictional Professor/ **ex**-student relationship. (I am only speaking about my  
fan fiction and it's characters.) In my fan fiction neither  
the student nor her **former** Professor has a dominant role in their  
relationship. They are completely equal in the relationship, on all  
levels; emotional, intellectual, etceteras. Our dear Professor, he may  
be intimidating at times, but this is because it is a part of his  
personality to be intimidating. It is not because she was once his  
student. (He would be exactly the same in a relationship with a woman  
older then he, who was never his student.)_

_In my fan fiction they are equals in all ways._

_There is no harm being done to either party in their relationship, on any level._

_Nor is their relationship harming anyone else._

_Far fetched?  
Perhaps, however, that is why they call it fan **fiction**._

- end long rambling notes

* * *

* * *

The Minster of Magic was quite pleased, as he flooed home to bask in the unusual feeling. He took off his cloak, poured himself a glass of Ogden's Old, and settled into his chesterfield for a quiet afternoon in the study of his manor house. He swirled the contents of his glass, staring absently into it as the liquid and crystal caught the light. Soon he became lost in thought about what the next day would bring. 

A delegation had been chosen to go to Nova Scotia and face Severus Snape. This would be the first time anyone had seen the illusive wizard in almost seven years. He would, of course, lead the delegation. Accompanying him would be: Severus Evans, who could get them to the correct place, Harry Potter, who would not be denied; Minerva McGonagall whom he had learnt not to cross; and Remus Lupin, a contemporary of Snape's. He would have to take a handful of Weasleys and Ministry Officials; including grudgingly: Albus Dumbledore. Their party would be complete with a reporter and a photographer from the Daily Prophet. Yes he was pleased. He would bestow an Order of Merlin, First Class on Severus Snape; the unsung hero who worked tirelessly in the shadows for years, making untold sacrifices to ensure the safety of their society. He would honour all that Snape had done. 'Yes,' he thought with a satisfied smile, 'that would get him the good press he had missed out on. The good press he would have had if he could have cinched a conviction in absentia for Hermione Granger, the final person accused of war related crimes.'

* * *

Unbeknownst to the complacent Minister, in a small unused room at the Ministry, another small group of people were forming an advance delegation of their own. 

"I can't find my wand," a frustrated and angry Harry Potter ranted.

"You won't need it Harry," Remus told him gently, "we're taking a portkey."

Albus Dumbledore smiled knowingly. He had not missed the fact that Remus had taken Harry's wand; obviously in hopes of preventing Harry from acting rashly. Albus continued nonchalantly creating a portkey from an old chinese take-away container; with the help of Severus Evans and a map. He looked up when the portkey was complete.

Harry was fuming quietly between Remus and Minerva near a group of Weasleys that included; Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly, and Arthur. Bill and Fleur were across the room talking quietly with Neville who held Luna's hand; while Parvarti and Padma stood silently with Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Dumbledore was saddened to realise that not one former Slytherin was in the room. 'Perhaps,' he pondered, 'they just don't want to congregate with so many Gryffindors?' He shook his head as he admitted to himself, 'No, most of them abandoned all good thought of Severus when they discovered that he had been spying on many of their own.'

The door opened unexpectedly. Professors Flitwick and Sprout entered the small room. Filius turned and began heavily warding the door as Pamona spoke, "Those going, had best be about it. There are a lot of people trying to find Mr Evans, most from the press."

"Ah, the need to know," Albus said with a twinkle. "The portkey is ready. We just need to decide who -"

"I'm going!" Harry declared fiercely.

"Yes yes, Harry, of course, you have some questions for Professor- "

"He's not a professor anymore, Albus," Minerva interjected grimly.

"Indeed, he is not. Nevertheless, Harry, you may accompany us only if you can control yourself. Hmm?" Dumbledore regarded Harry seriously over his spectacles.

"I will," Harry ground out between clenched teeth.

"Good enough. Now, I think perhaps Minerva has a wish to join us?" Albus asked.

"Yes Albus, I feel... I need... Severus... I was so..." the usually imperturbable Scotswoman faltered.

"I understand, my dear. It was after all, I who put him in this position," Albus said heavily. "We all regret how badly we treated him, and desire an opportunity to make amends, myself included."

Harry snorted, and Remus lay a hand on his shoulder, that was part comfort and part a reminder for restraint.

Albus looked sharply at Harry. "Now back to business. The Weasleys," Albus smiled at the various family members, "may I assume that Ron and Ginny wish to be present for Harry?"

The two nodded assent.

"Arthur," Albus said, "you and Molly should be there, as well."

"Of course," Arthur agreed.

"Albus," Remus began.

"If you think so Remus," Albus answered the unasked question.

"I do," Remus replied, "I too have much to apologise for, more than most I think."

"Then you shall come. I think that is about as many of us as should storm poor Severus's house, don't you?" Albus asked the assembled.

There was a faint murmur of assent.

"We will allow young Mr Evans to speak to Severus first," Dumbledore declared. "It is his right. Is there anything we should know before we get there," he asked the young man himself.

The room became silent and all eyes focused on Severus Evans.

"First," he said in a deep serious tone, "I must say that I don't think this is right." He turned and looked pointedly at Harry Potter, "I think my father's privacy should be protected. However, as there was no way to do that and ensure that Hermione Granger wasn't convicted of a crime she did not commit..." The young wizard trailed off, as his face took on a resigned look. "I will take you all to my father's house, under protest." He smiled weakly. "I am grateful that you are trying to warn my father before your Minister and his press entourage arrive tomorrow. However, I would like a chance to talk to Harry Potter in private before we leave, if he will allow it?"

Remus nudged Harry, who grunted, "Yeah, why not."

"When the portkey lands us in Ingonish, we will have a long way to go. I suggest we all bring brooms. My father's house in in the middle of a vast area that is mostly woodland, and it's heavily protected. It has Muggle-Repelling Charms, and it's unplottable. Besides that, there are Apparition barriers on all sides. I can breach all the wards and get you in. However, I would request that we all fly under the Disillusionment Charm, I would not want to lead others there. We'll set down just outside the heaviest wards, and walk the short path to the house. By my estimate, when we arrive at his house; it should be just about time for him to get home after work." At the questioning looks he added, "Every day he Apparates to and from the Muggle Research-Based Pharmaceutical Company in Quebec, where he works under the name of Dr Saunderson Shaw," he sneered at the general reaction that news caused. When his gaze fell on Harry Potter he glared and added, "He has not broken the Statute of Secrecy. All aspects of the work he does are entirely Muggle. He has based none of his company work on Wizarding ways."

"Well, then," Albus said with forced cheer, "if there are no questions, Mr Potter, Mr Evans, if you would have your talk so that we might be going?" Albus waved his wand and at a door, "I think you will find this an adequate place for your discussion."

The door to the broom cupboard opened to reveal a spacious well lit room with two comfortable chairs facing each other.

"I'll just arrange brooms for everyone, while you have your talk," Albus said turning away.

Harry looked as though he were about to retort, but Remus's grasp on his shoulder became rather painful, and he subsided.

* * *

Severus Evans strode into the broom cupboard, followed by a rigid Harry Potter. The door closed tightly behind the two young men. 

"Look," Severus Evans began, "I know you hate my father. I know you always have. I'm sure you have your reasons; but, I would ask that you refrain from making this situation worse. I ask as your brother."

Harry was speechless. He hadn't thought much about the fact that the young man before him was really his brother.

"I am sure that you don't want me for a brother, considering who my father is. I... am regretful about that. I would have liked to find a brother. Perhaps one day..." A brief look of hope flashed across his aquiline features. "...no matter," he continued. "For today, I ask as one who shares a mother with you, please, do not upset my father more than he is already bound to be."

"I will control myself," Harry Potter said with barely contained fury, "if he does."

"I would ask no more," Severus Evans said, as he extended a hand to Harry.

Harry just looked at it for what seemed like a very long time, before he took it and shook it briefly.

When the two emerged they noticed that those who were travelling were grouped together.

"Now if we are all ready?" Albus looked closely at Harry. "It will be a squeeze, but I think we can all manage to touch the portkey. On a count of three..." Albus said.

* * *

They arrived in Ingonish without incident. Silently they all cast Disillusionment Charms. The group followed Severus Evans's broom; as it was the only visible part of him. As they rose in the air behind him; they couldn't help but notice the beauty of the island. As they left the impressive sea-cliffs behind them, the Muggle settlement seemed to be dwindling out. They flew high over an empty Muggle road that went past a simple white church. It's yard held only a small pond and what seemed to be a very old graveyard. As they past it, they found that they had left behind almost all traces of Muggle habitation. They flew over some overgrown meadow-land, where a moose could be seen grazing. The meadow gave way to the lush and varied greens of trees and embankments that bordered a sparkling blue brook. They flew on, over a lake where loons and other water creatures were undisturbed by their passing. As they headed further inland they found themselves flying over a more thickly wooded area. After a while, the dense coniferous forest suddenly thinned. The evergreens mingled with birch, and gave way to more pastoral land. The trees were now scarce and the variety more pronounced. Up ahead they could see huge old Maples and a willow; grouped in the expansive yard of an abandoned barn. A barn whose walls and roof were falling in on itself. There were several gasps of surprise as Severus Evans's broom descended to land amoungst the thinner area of trees. 

He turned to the other seemingly empty brooms and spoke in a whisper, "We are at the edge of the my father's wards. I can bring them down so that we can pass undetected onto his land."

"Does his Muggle work pay so badly that he has to live here?" Ginny whispered.

"Who cares where the git lives," Ron replied.

For his answer, he was given a sharp elbow in the ribs by his sister. She was surprisingly accurate in her aim considering that they were basically invisible.

"Let's secure our brooms in the underbrush," Albus said quietly, "and give young Mr Evans some privacy to lower the protections."

Not everyone complied, Harry Potter quickly stashed his broom and turned to watch his self-proclaimed 'brother'. He tried to memorise the complex incantations he heard, along with the movements the wand he could see was making; but, as they became progressively more intricate he realised it would be impossible for him to remember them all.

As Harry watched, the dilapidated barn in the distance shimmered, and became a very solid Victorian home. Light grey with white trim, and eye-catching towers. It was a beautiful piece of architecture, and with it's solitary setting it would surely be a gothic beauty by night. During the day however, it was undeniably cheery; with it's trimmed lawn, shade trees, and the laughter of the little girl running and playing in the yard.

Everyone looked as the sound came to them now that the perimeter barriers were cancelled.

"Who is the child?" Minerva whispered, perplexed.

"Later Minerva," Dumbledore hushed her.

Severus Evans cancelled his Disillusionment Charm, and without preamble; he strode briskly down the path towards the house. The group cancelled their charms as well, and rushed to catch up with him. As they all rounded a copse of trees they could see Severus Snape coming up a path from the other side of the house. They all ducked quickly behind some thick shrubbery. From where they were hidden, all that was visible was the small child, the chest and legs of a woman seated on a bench, and Severus Snape's approaching lower half.

Without warning, the child cried, "Daddy!"

The woman leapt up and began running towards Severus Snape. As she got close to him a book dropped to the ground by her running feet. She paid it no heed as she ran to him. It was obvious that he caught her when she reached him, as her feet were lifted from ground.

She was followed by the child, who grabbed Severus Snape by the knees. The child hugged the bony knees for a minute then backed away a bit, and looked up. She stood there for a while, just staring up at the two. Then she put her hands on her hips and stamped her foot, "Mummie," she said, in a tone that was quite scathing for one so young. When she got no response she repeated herself, "Mummie! Get your tongue out of Daddy's mouth; that's yucky! and I want to see Daddy!"

The woman's feet were lowered to the ground and Severus Snape went down on one knee before the child. "You know better than to speak to your mother in that tone, young lady," Severus Snape corrected, in a softer version of his old classroom tone. "You will sit on the steps for two minutes."

"Daddy..."

"No. I shall greet you after you have thought about the proper way to address your mother." Snape withdrew a pocket watch from his waistcoat and handed it to the child. "Two minutes," he said sternly. The child hung her head; and he softened. Laying a gentle hand on the little girl's cheek, he added, "Then I shall expect a proper kiss from you."

The child's head snapped up and she ran to the steps of the house, where she could been seen sitting and staring at the watch.

Severus Snape stood, and his deep voice turned to a velvety purr as he addressed the woman, "Now, where were we?" The visible lower bodies meshed together and all was silent for two minutes.

Suddenly the child was hurtling towards the couple, shouting, "Two minutes, Daddy."

Severus Snape was on his knees with his arms open as the little girl rushed into them. He hugged her tightly for a moment, then he kissed each of her cheeks. He kept his head bent while the child took his chin in her tiny hands. She kissed him first on one cheek, and then the other. His daughter's greeting ritual complete; he stood, lifting the child with him. He took the woman's hand the three made their way to the bench. Once settled, the girl squirmed down and ran off to resume her play.

* * *

After a few minutes, Severus Evans stood. The group with him stood, as well. As they began to walk the path again, all eyes were drawn to the couple. 

Severus Snape was in a black Muggle suit, and was seated on a cushioned, high-backed bench, with his arm around a woman. His head was back, and his eyes were shut. The woman had his other hand pulled into her lap; she was stroking it as she held it. She wore a soft floral dress, it too was Muggle in design. Her long hair obscured her face as it was nestled into Severus Snape's shoulder.

"Oh, Arthur," Molly could be heard whispering, "he has a wife and child. I'm so happy fo-"

"Yes, now let's be quiet and let young Mr Evans do what he has to." At this, the group came to a stop a few feet down the path. They could see, but they could not be easily seen; by the pair on the bench.

Severus Evans continued on towards the couple. As he approached he allowed his footfalls to make sounds on the path. The woman looked up in alarm when she heard the sounds.

"Oh! Ian," her voice sounded relieved, "you frightened me."

"I'm sorry," Severus Evans responded.

A ripple of shock passed through the group on the path. Albus Dumbledore cast a quick non-verbal Silencio, on the people with him. Their silent mouths could been seen forming the name, 'Hermione Granger'.

"I'm glad you've finally come while Severus is home," she said with a brilliant smile. She looked at Severus Snape, and he smiled at her.

"Severus, look who is here," she whispered to him. He nodded, and drew in a deep breath. He took his arm from around Hermione and stood. She stood with him.

The stunned group watched as Severus Evans walked up to them.

Severus Snape was the first to speak. He spoke in the deep derisive tone that they all remembered, "You can drop the disguise, son. I know who you are."

"Wha- What?" Severus Evans stammered.

"Do you think, that a woman as intelligent as my wife would not realise that you were in disguise when you met? Do you think that a woman as inquisitive and determined as my wife would not discover your true identity?"

Molly and Arthur caught Ron and held him as he tried to lunge at Severus Snape, mouthing the word wife, repeatedly mixed with obscenities directed at Severus Snape. Remus and Minerva had hold of Harry who was in an a worse state. He was desperately trying to get to Severus Snape.

Albus Dumbledore turned to the two and whispered, "I will send you both back if you do not stop this at once!"

Harry and Ron ceased struggling, but their faces still showed their horror and outrage. Molly, Arthur, Remus, and Minerva did not release their hold on the two.

Severus Evans's face betrayed the fact that he had prepared to break the shocking news; that he had been thinking about it for years, and had been quite concerned about what his father's and Hermione's reactions might be when they discovered his true identity. To learn that they already knew was almost incomprehensible to him. "I, I..." he stammered.

Hermione joined the conversation, "And you know Ian..." she paused and her brow furrowed, "or should I call you Severus now?" She shrugged, and went on, "You know that I have never kept anything from Severus."

"I, I know that Hermione. When... when did you figure it out?" Severus Evans was clearly stunned.

"It took a while." Hermione smiled. "I'll admit that. I discovered who you really are, not long after that day: the day we came here; the day we had to escape from the Order. Since then I have hoped that someday you would be ready to face your father."

"If only I had known. I was just at the Ministry. I testified at your trial in absentia, Hermione. You have now both been exonerated of any and all allegations." Severus Evans glanced nervously at his father.

Severus Snape stepped up to him and extended his hand, "I would have expected you to testify. From what my wife has told me over the years, you are a fine young man." Severus Snape looked seriously at Severus Evans and said, "Drop the disguise, I would like to look into the face of my son."

Severus Evans took out his wand and cancelled his disguise, and took his father's extended hand.

Severus Snape looked into exact copies of Lily Evans's eyes. His gaze roved over his son, taking in the hooked nose, black hair, and his pallid complexion.

"I didn't come to you before, because I didn't want to cause a problem between you and Hermione." He turned to Hermione, "I didn't know if you would mind -"

"Don't be ridiculous Ian," Hermione admonished. "If I had minded would I have remained your friend all these years."

"I never knew that you knew that I wasn't Ian Cummings. I never knew that you already knew -"

"If I had known your choice to hide from your father was because of me, I would have told you that I knew. I'm sorry," Hermione answered thoughtfully.

"I was trying to help..." Severus Evans trailed off.

"I see that now." Hermione looked deeply into his eyes, "I wish I had known that was why you withheld yourself. I could easily have put your fears to rest, and you two could have met much sooner. I would never feel threatened by you, or by Severus's memory of your mother. I am secure in Severus's love. I know how deeply Severus is devoted to me; and it has nothing whatsoever to do with Lily Evans."

Severus Snape drew Hermione to his side, she leaned into his embrace and wrapped her arm around his back. "I cared for your mother, very much," Severus said to his son, "I loved her. I continued to love her, even after she went to James Potter. If I had known you existed..."

"You couldn't have known," Severus Evans interrupted consolingly, "Albus Dumbledore explained that to me."

"No, I did not know of your existence," Severus Snape confirmed, "not until Hermione discovered the identity of her friend: Ian."

There was a slight pause in the conversation, and little girl rushed up to her father. "Daddy," she said sweetly.

"Sulevis," Severus said, "you know better than to interrupt."

"I didn't," Sulevis said with a glare. She went on to point out reasonably, "No one was talking.

"I suppose you are right, " Severus said. He was smiling as he picked his little girl up. She laughed gleefully as her father nudged her cheek with his magnificent nose.

Sulevis turned to the newcomer and said, "I'm Sulie, who are you?"

"I am Severus Evans," he answered with a bow.

"You have the same name as Daddy," Sulevis said with a happy grin, "My whole name is almost the same too. It's -Sul - ee - vis-. I'm almost four years old. How old are you."

"Sulevis!" Hermione chastened.

"It's quite all right Hermione," Severus Evans smiled. "I shall be twenty-six in August," he answered silkily.

"It's okay to tell her Ian," Hermione said softly.

"Tell me what?" Sulevis asked.

"I am your brother," he told her earnestly.

"Oh," she breathed in wonder. "Mummie had me, and in," she glanced at Hermione, "eight months she's having my baby."

"Sulevis," her father said in a warning tone.

"Fine," the little girl responded in a long-suffering tone, "Mummie's having 'Daddy and Mummie's' baby, my brother or sister." So when did Mummie have you?"

"Well -"

Severus Evans was spared trying to explain as the little girl wasn't finished. "You look like Daddy and you are my brother," she stated factually. "Does that mean the man over there," the child pointed to the as yet unnoticed group of witches and wizards, "the one that looks like you with glasses; is my brother too?"

Severus and Hermione Snape looked in the direction their daughter pointed. The group slowly moved into clear view. Severus handed their daughter to Hermione as he drew his wand. Hermione's wand was already out, and pointed at the mute interlopers.

* * *

_A N's additional:_

_Just a bit more to go._

_The names;_

_Sulevis, Sulis, Senua, Sulla, Sul, Sulivia, Suliviae, are all names for the same Goddess. She is believed to be an older Celtic Goddess, who was adopted by the Romans and twinned with their Goddess, Minerva._

_Some say that Sulis is the male version, however, there are just as many authorities on the subject who assert that the name Sulis was the name of a Goddess._

_Naming Resources used on the Internet:_

_www . guardian . co . uk / arts / news / story / 0,11711,1033318,00 . html_

_Other references:_

_The New Book of Goddesses and Heroines, by Patricia Monaghan, pp. 286-287_

_The Gods of Roman Britain, by Miranda Jane Green, pp.29-31_

_Dictionary of Celtic Myth and Legend, by Miranda J. Green, pp.200-202_

_Celt and Greek: Celts in the Hellenic World, by Peter B. Ellis, p. 50_


	4. Chapter 4

The group of eleven witches and wizards were currently seated in an inviting front room of Severus and Hermione's impressive Victorian home. There was a distinct and pervading silence. The air was thick with an oppressive tension; it was as if the severe discomfort each person was experiencing had somehow managed to permeate the very atmosphere. The disquiet of the room's occupants was clearly the result of to the recent scene outside.

The impromptu reunion had rapidly gone from bad to worse. Dumbledore had dropped his silencing spell, in order to speak to a defensive Severus and Hermione. He assured them that they were safe. He convinced them there really was no threat to either of them from magical law enforcement or the Ministry. Stilted pleasantries were exchanged. Albus was introduced to Severus and Hermione's daughter, Sulevis Snape. Generally, things were going ... well.

Unfortunately, as soon as Albus had finished talking, Harry Potter found his voice. It had taken both Harry and Ron mere seconds to decompensate completely once they understood that Hermione was actually married to Snape. They shouted one vile accusation after another at Snape. When Hermione leapt to her husband's defense, Harry and Ron's acrimony was turned on her.

When Harry and Ron maligned Severus and Hermione's child, it took Albus nearly twenty minutes to undo all the hexes that Severus and Hermione had simultaneously hit them with.

After Harry and Ron were revived, and reasonably repaired, they both apologised to Severus and Hermione for their outburst. However, every word was obviously insincere, and their expressions were those of barely contained hostility.

Nonetheless, Hermione allowed them entrance to her and Severus's home, along with the other visitors.

Harry and Ron were both now seated silently in the corner of the large welcoming room, squirming under the intense glare of a small child. Sulevis Snape may not have understood the words Harry and Ron had thrown at her mother and father, but she understood their tone, and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

Sulevis Snape turned her gaze on the young man who had declared himself her brother; whom she had taken an immediate liking to. "What did it mean when that bad man," Sulie pointed to Harry Potter, "said I was that I'm an, 'abhorrenth child of a Death Eater and his hoar'? And what did all those other words mean? I don't," the child scrunched up her forehead in concentration, "I don't know what a peed-ee-o-pill-ic-per-bert is; and I don't know what: turn-coat-two-knut-slut, means. Can you tell me?"

"Sulevis, don't say those words!" Hermione chastised sternly; at the same time that Severus explained to the other's, "She has an extraordinary, if not eidetic, memory."

Severus Evans looked at Hermione for guidance. "Do your best, Ian," Hermione told him with a shrug.

"The first thing you need to know," he said seriously, "is that your mother and father are not any of those things."

"But what do they mean?" the child insisted doggedly. She knew bad things had been said about her parents, and she wanted to know what these things meant.

"Well... a Death Eater is a person who hurts other people for pleasure, to feel good," he said in a patient tone. A blush crept up his pale face as he continued, "And a whore is a woman who sells her body to people."

"My Daddy doesn't hurt people to feel good; and my Mummie hasn't sold her body to anyone. She has all her body parts." Sulevis declared emphatically, as she gestured to Hermione.

"Exactly," Severus Evans concurred, "those words do not describe your parents."

"What about the other words? What do they mean?"

"Er," Severus Evans looked at Albus Dumbledore pleadingly.

"My dear, Miss Snape," Dumbledore said, drawing the girl's attention. "May I explain those to you?"

"Yes," the child responded with an expectant look.

"The first one... I believe you pronounced it as: 'peed-io-pillic-perbert'. That would be an adult who marries a child. Both your parents were adults when they fell in love and got married. So: that word doesn't describe your parents. The last one, a turn coat two knut slut; that would be a woman who breaks promises and has many boyfriends. Now, does your mother break promises?" Albus asked gently.

"Never," Sulevis replied solemnly.

"Does your mother have a lot of different boyfriends, all at the same time?"

"No," the child giggled, "Daddy is my Mummie's only boyfriend."

"So, you see Miss Snape," Dumbledore intoned earnestly, "your new brother was quite correct. None of those bad words are right for your mother or your father."

Sulevis smiled brightly at the kindly old wizard.

Harry and Ron were now quietly grousing to each other, some obscenities could be understood in their grumblings.

Ginny Weasley was trying to quiet them down. Her voice carried as she told them, "Even though you think it's disgusting, that's no reason to go all -"

She was distracted by her mother hissing something unintelligible to her father who was attempting to calm his wife down. However, he failed. Molly Weasley started shouting at Ron, Harry, and Ginny. She was trying to make them be quiet in front of the small child. However, all she managed to do was increase the din.

Ron drew his wand and pointed it at Severus Snape.

"Mr Weasley, put that away," Minerva McGonagall ordered in her sternest voice.

Albus Dumbledore waved his hand, and ten wands flew into it.

Harry Potter's shout of, "Who had my wand!" as he watched it fly to Dumbledore was silenced by the ancient and powerful wizard himself.

"Silence ... everyone!" Dumbledore ordered as he gently lay a grizzled hand on Sulevis's head. "As we all seem to have forgotten our manners, we will play a game I learned many years ago. One that will help us remember to be polite to each other." He pocketed all the wands and waved his hand. In it a thick, brightly painted stick appeared. "This, he said is a talking stick."

Many mouths opened to question either: his motives; his sanity; or his spell work. However, no questions were heard.

"And here you see it's value," Dumbledore continued. No one may speak unless they are holding the stick. You see, I hold it now, so I can speak. This spell will not affect our generous hosts," Dumbledore smiled at Severus and Hermione Snape. "However, I thought you'd like to be a part of our game, Miss Snape," Dumbledore said as he looked down upon the child with twinkling eyes, "would you like to hold the stick?"

The child tried to say, 'yes', but no sound came out of her mouth. She giggled silently and shook her head in a vehement positive instead. Dumbledore handed her the stick. "So, I'm the only one who can talk now?" she asked the wizened wizard.

Dumbledore nodded affirmatively to her.

"Wow," she breathed.

Dumbledore smiled at her and held out his hand, with a questioning look on his face.

"Would you like the pretty stick back?" Sulevis asked.

Dumbledore nodded again, and the child handed him the stick with some reluctance.

"That is, all except your parents, Miss Snape. Mr and Mrs Snape have invited us into their home, so they may speak at any time." Dumbledore and the little girl smiled at each other. "Now," Dumbledore said to the assembled, "that we have a way to respectfully communicate with each other; perhaps, Mr Evans and his newfound sister should get to know each other better?" Dumbledore gave Severus Evans a meaningful look, and handed him the stick.

"Hermione, and uh... yeah," Severus Evans said, in a voice so quiet that only Hermione and Severus Snape could hear, "maybe I should take Sulie out while you all talk?"

Severus Snape and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione turned back to Severus Evans and said simply, "Thank you."

Severus Evans spoke in a jovial tone, "Sulie, may I have the honor of taking my sister to McDonald's for dinner?" He handed the child the talking stick.

"Really? May I?" she responded looking to her parents with wide eyes.

"Yes," Severus and Hermione replied in unison.

"I never get to go there!" Sulie exclaimed excitedly, as her dark eyes sparkled with excitement.

Dumbledore's smiled as he waved his hand at Sulie and Severus Evans. He reached down and touched the stick Sulevis was holding. "There you go, you may both speak freely. May I have the stick back Miss Snape?"

When the two left the room Hermione rounded on Harry and Ron. She was absolutely seething. "How could you do that to my daughter?" she asked shrilly.

Harry and Ron's mouths were moving very quickly. Harry was gesticulating wildly as Ron stood up.

"Mrs Snape, would you like me to remove the spell; now that you daughter will not be subjected to any expletives?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"If," she spat as she glared at Harry and Ron, "we can have a civilised conversation. If we cannot, I shall ask you to leave my home."

"And I shall see that you comply," Severus hissed in a quietly menacing tone; sneering in turn at Harry and Ron.

"Gentleman?" the Headmaster queried.

The two gave affirmative, if angry nods. Albus Dumbledore waved his hand, cancelling the spell. He handed the painted stick to Hermione and said, "For you daughter." Hermione took the stick that now made the musical sound of falling rain when it was moved.

"Thank you," she said, nodding at the Headmaster.

In the ensuing silence Minerva spoke, "Severus, Hermione, how did you come to marry."

"Did he force- " Ron began in a plaintive voice.

"Why- " Harry asked at the same time.

A sad, "Severus, how could yo- " from Remus, added to the cacophony.

"Silence!" Dumbledore boomed. "We are guests in the Snape's home. We will act like it.

"If I may?" Molly Weasley spoke up. When no one objected she looked at Severus and Hermione in turn and said, "I'm so pleased for you both. I think -"

A noise was heard from Ron, but it was cut off by the sharp sound of Ginny slapping him on the back of the head.

"I think," Molly repeated as she spared a glare at her youngest son, "that we would all like to know how this came to be; if you don't mind telling us that is?"

Hermione looked to Severus and he merely arched an elegant eyebrow at her. "I would be happy to share our... story; if... and only if, I can tell it without any rude interruptions."

Everyone in the room looked at Harry and Ron. The two mumbled assent and indistinct apologies to their feet.

"Very well," Hermione agreed, sounding a bit like Severus for a moment. "Just let me get everyone drinks first, this may take awhile."

During the short time that Hermione was gone, the only words spoken were those of Molly and Albus, each in different ways, warning Harry and Ron to remain silent when Hermione got back.

Hermione returned bearing a large tray of filled glasses. "I've brought tea, juice, Ogden's Old, and local spring water. Pick your poison." Severus handed Albus, Arthur, and grudgingly Remus: Ogden's; while Hermione poured tea for Minerva and Molly. Harry and Ron, and Ginny each took a glass of juice.

Hermione settled herself on the settee with her glass of water. She sat quite close to Severus, allowing discreet parts of their persons to touch.

Severus made no comment, nor did he draw away; he realised that Hermione needed this comfort in the face of the people from their past.

Hermione looked at the expectant faces around her and cleared her throat. "When you ask, 'how this came to be?', I'm assuming you mean our marriage; as Ian must have already told you how we came to be in Nova Scotia."

At the affirmative motions, Hermione nodded in acceptance and took a breath. "It all began at the beginning of sixth year -"

Predictably Harry and Ron began again. This time it wasn't a cautioning Ginny, an irate Mrs Weasley, or a disappointed Dumbledore who censured them.

"I would suggest," said Snape, in a voice of deadly calm, "that you belay your interruption; and give my wife your fullest attention." He looked at each of the young men in turn, his dark eyes glittering dangerously. "If you do not," he continued, his deep voice dropping to a deadly whisper, "I shall see you out of our home, and you will never be allowed to darken our door again."

As the two subsided, seemingly once and for all. Hermione began again, "Yes, well... it was the beginning of our sixth year and Harry had just gotten Severus's old Potions text. After I tested it for anything Dark, I became interested in it. I mean, someone seemed to know more than the text, and that knowledge was written in Harry's book. So that night I snuck into to the boy's dormitory. I took it out of his trunk and stayed up all night reading it. I did this four nights in a row. When I was done, I thought I knew who the previous owner of the book was. The next weekend, I went to ask Severus about it. I was fairly sure that he couldn't expel me for asking, but I was a nervous wreck anyway. I found him in the Defense classroom. When I finally got the words out, he demanded the book. I told him I didn't have it anymore." Hermione looked directly at Harry. "I told him you did, Harry. So, you see, he knew you were using his work long before you cast Sectumsepra on Malfoy. He let you keep it. He hoped you would learn from it. He said he thought you might take Potions and... things, more seriously if you thought you were being nefarious about it. He only wanted to take it away from you when you almost killed someone with it. He never thought you would use any of the Darker spells you found in there, unless you had to." Hermione's demeanour turned thunderous. "I TOLD SEVERUS THAT YOU WERE CLAIMING HIS WORK AS YOUR OWN!" she said shrilly, as she remembered Harry's misdeed. "But HE THOUGHT it was to the greater good to allow you to continue! As long as you were learning, he was pleased. You know how I felt about that, Harry, I let you know clearly. You should learn from Severus's book, yes, I was with Severus on that, BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CLAIM HIS IDEAS AS YOUR OWN! I may not have told you that I knew whose work you were PLAGIARISING, but..."

She trailed off as Severus whispered in her ear.

Placing a hand on her abdomen she said quietly, "Yes, well, I can get a bit emotional these days. Severus just wanted you to learn, in any way that you would. But," Hermione smiled at her husband, "I was telling you about Severus and me."

"He said you should keep it, his book. He wasn't even angry, well, not for him, anyway. Encouraged by his lack of anger, I asked him to teach me. To tutor me in Potions and Defense. I explained that I got an unsatisfactory O.W.L. score in Defense, and that I would like to know anything he could teach me in Defense and Potions. He said my O.W.L. in Defense was remarkable, considering that I had taken defense with Quirrel, Lockhart, and Umbridge. He made me suffer and wonder, but eventually he said he'd consider it, and that I should come back the next day.

I did come back, and we discussed his old book, and Potions. We talked for hours," Hermione glanced at the rapt faces listening to her, "my friends thought I was in the library. Just about every time I said that I would be in the library in sixth-year, I was with Severus. He actually had better books in his personal collection than the library had," she gave her husband an indulgent smile. "He taught me so much, and I taught him some things as well. His knowledge of Muggles ended in the late seventies. I brought him up to speed in: science, technology, world events, everything that I could. We even met up over the Holidays, at night, and I taught him how to use a computer. I spent a good half of my nights with Severus after that. No. NOT like that," Hermione pre-empted the exclamations she expected. "Severus never touched me. We would talk ... about everything. Sometimes we would experiment with Potions and Defense. It was ... it was ... incredible. Although, it took me a while to convince him to allow me to break school rules; and I'm sorry Albus, but you always allowed Harry to break the rules. I thought what Severus and I were doing was just as important. We spent all the time together that we could; without being seen. It wouldn't have helped his position in Voldemort's camp to be seen with a Muggle-born.

The year flew by so quickly, and somehow we had become more than teacher and student. We were friends. He opened up to me more than he had to anyone, ever. Then one day towards the end of sixth-year, he warned me that his time was almost up. He told me that he had a task to complete that would seal his fate. He was basically saying goodbye to me. He always said he never expected to survive this war, that he was amazed that he had lasted this long; but, when I learnt that he would surely die soon, either at the hands of the Death Eaters or the Order, I couldn't just let that happen."

"So she came to me," Albus put in. "If you think I'm omniscient, I will dissuade you now. I had no idea that Severus and Hermione had formed a friendship. I was floored when she burst into my office, banished the portraits and demanded to know why I would throw away a brilliant man, a powerful and skilled wizard." Albus stroked his beard and his eyes shone with mirth, "Eventually I realised that her almost incoherent ranting was about Severus. I called him to my office. When he came in she stopped screaming, she got better."

"Better," Severus harumphed. "That's your idea of better?"

"You should have seen how overwrought she was on your behalf before you arrived, Severus," Albus chided.

"Surely, to your mind, her hysterical crying was so much better," said Severus.

"In the end, I decided to let Hermione know of our plans; the plans to make it appear as if Severus murdered me. She was, and is, a very intelligent witch. I knew that if I overlooked the fact that she already knew more than I intended her to, she could be very useful. And she was. She served as a liaison between Severus and my supposedly deceased self."

"I couldn't get Albus to promise me that Severus would live," Hermione said with an old consternation creeping into her voice. "But, Severus and I were able to keep meeting. We met as often as we could, at different places all over Muggle London, to exchange information. But, we always wound up talking long past that, and staying as long as we could. Nothing really changed; until my birthday. We met in Picadilly. He surprised me with dinner at the Ritz. We danced, I ..." she looked at her husband, and he at her. The intensity of their gaze was not lost on their unexpected guests. "He took my hand, led me to the dance floor, then ... it was ... perfect."

She forced her gaze from Severus to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. In an apologetic tone she said, "I knew Severus had become my best friend over the previous year," she glanced back at Severus and smiled, her tone brightening, "it was only then that I realised that I felt a great deal more for him then friendship. He resisted, of course," her indulgence could be heard in her voice, "on principle you know; but, I wore him down. It wasn't soon enough for me, but eventually we ended one of our 'meetings' with a kiss, and well ... " she trailed off, smiling in remembrance.

She shook herself back to reality and blushed as she faced the room to continue her story. "Then we were ending all our meeting with a kiss," she glowed as she thought about it, "and beginning them that way, as well. Then our 'meetings' became more; well, more 'date' and less 'meeting'. Then in October, we met in a beautiful suite, in Claridges. We finally -"

Her husband cut her off hurriedly, and loudly, "Read a Journal article," he said, "in... a, ah, a Potions Journal. Together. We read it together; in the suite."

This pronouncement drew some him some odd looks, and varied degrees of laughter. Although Harry and Ron looked appalled and rather sick.

Severus crossed his arms and glared at the room in general.

"My dear boy," Albus said to Severus with a chuckle, "it's so good to see it's been a while since you've had to act the spy. I'm very happy your skills at deception are so rusty!"

In an effort to smooth her husband's discomfort, Hermione rushed on, "Then Severus discovered the information that allowed you all to end Voldemort's reign of terror. Ian told you how we came to be in Nova Scotia -" she asked.

"Yes, dear," Minerva interrupted, "he testified about it all at your trial in absentia."

"I thought that must be how you knew," Hermione said. "So, you know I followed Severus. I found him in Halifax. Soon after I arrived, he got his job with his company in Quebec. We decided to remain living in Nova Scotia, though. We had taken a lovely flat overlooking the water. Once he was settled with the company, and I was settled with my home-based work; we talked about finding a house, starting a family. We decided to marry on my birthday, it was..." she noticed her husband's dark scowl and trailed off. "So, I went off the potion, and we married in October. I had Sulie, and here we are: in eight months we'll be four."

Hermione looked at each of her guests in turn, "I missed you all," she said seriously, "so very much. Ian kept me informed with the major events I was missing in your lives, everything that he could discover. But it wasn't the same. I'm so glad to see you all," she finished, giving them a watery smile.

"Ian," Harry muttered angrily. Then he snapped his piercing green eyes to Severus's black and shouted, "Severus Evans! What the hell did you do to my mother, Snape!"

Hermione rose to her feet and glared at Harry, "Harry Potter!" she raged, "Don't you dare speak to Severus like that! You shall be told in due time; after Severus and Ian have had a chance to -"

As if on cue, Severus Evans... 'Ian', opened the door and walked in with a sleepy Sulevis Snape on his shoulder.

* * *

_AN :  
**I will finish this story.** However, it may be a while before I have a chance to update._


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Albus Dumbledore is not portrayed at only his best in this chapter. 

_AN:_

_To hopefully clear up any confusion_

_The birth name of Severus Snape and Lily Evans's son is Severus Evans._

_His temporary alias was Ian Cummings._

_His adoptive family calls him Severus._

_His friends call him Russ._

_His legal name is Severus Evans._

* * *

Severus Snape, and Severus Evans sat in silence at a table in a cozy alcove, nestled off the Snape's kitchen. 

Albus Dumbledore had just departed with the Snape's other uninvited guests. He had them all Apparate to a small wizarding inn, near Point Michaud; where they would spend the night. He and Harry would return to the Snape's alone the next morning, to be followed by the rest of their group shortly before the Minister and his delegation were expected to arrive.

Hermione joined her husband and his son bringing steaming cups of hot chocolate with her. "Sulie is sound asleep," she informed the men. "But, I cast a one way silencing charm, anyway. She won't hear anything we say." Hermione sat beside her husband on the half-circle window seat, across from Severus Evans.

Severus Evans shifted nervously and smiled at the pair. "Hermione, you've called me Ian for so long that it almost seems like a name of mine. But, my friends call me Russ," he offered congenially, "and my family calls me Severus, of course. You can call me whatever you like," he turned and looked Severus in the eye, adding, "as can you."

Severus spoke, "I admit that I would find it odd to call another by my name."

"And think of the confusion when I say, 'Severus'." Hermione laughed.

"Do you want to call me Ian?"

"No, no. That's not who you are," Hermione replied.

"Perhaps, I could simply call you 'son'?" Severus suggested.

"I'd be honoured to be called son by you, sir," he agreed, as his green eyes lit with joy.

"I realise you grew up with a man you must call father, so what will you feel comfortable calling Severus?" Hermione asked the young man.

"Actually, I didn't call anyone father as a name. I had a wonderful childhood and a loving home. My family still loves and supports me in, well, everything. But, I never called them Mother and Father. They were always Papa Bill and Mama Jenny when I was young. Then they were just Bill and Jenny. I think Albus may have been behind that, but of course I never realised that until recently."

Only Hermione could tell how uncomfortable Severus was as he smoothy interjected, "You may call me Father, if you wish."

"Thank you, I'd like that." It looked like a weight had been lifted off Severus the younger's shoulders, and Hermione noticed that Severus the elder relaxed slightly, as well.

"That just leaves, what I shall call you," Hermione said. Adding as an afterthought, "Oh, and Sulie, as well."

"I don't mind if you call me Russ," he replied. Then looking to Severus he added, "That is, unless you do, sir."

"If it is what you are comfortable with, I certainly have no objections. Your mother would have appreciated the diminutive."

"Oh?" Russ prompted, as he sipped his hot chocolate.

"Yes," Severus said, "she was always trying to shorten my name, but I would not allow it."

"Will you tell about my Mother, and what happened. Albus told me all that he would, but, he insisted on leaving the rest for you to tell; for when 'I found my way to you', is how he put it."

"I shall not reveal any of the more... personal details," Severus told his son, a bit too harshly. "However," his tone softened slightly, "I will tell you anything else you wish to know."

"Of course," Russ concurred. "Albus told me only the bare minimum. He was forever saying that it was your tale to tell. So if..." he hesitated, "if you'll tell me all you want to, from the beginning?"

Severus folded his arms over his chest and considered the young man before him. His son. He nodded. "Your mother and I became friends in the beginning of our fifth year. Our potions professor pushed us together. He thought the sun rose and set on your mother. He wanted to give her a potions partner who would challenge, if not rival, her. I was the only choice. Our house affiliations were an obstacle, but, somehow we did become friends as well as partners," Severus's lips quirked up briefly as he added, "rather quickly, actually. We began meeting twice a week, in the evenings. Before we knew it we were meeting every evening that we could, and at the weekend; but, we kept our friendship a secret. No one in her house would have understood. She would have been ostracized. I would have been... well, let's just say Slytherins are a bit more creative than Gryffindors when they think they have been betrayed."

A hard look came into his eyes as he confessed, "Harry Potter saw one of my memories. In it I was being cursed and hexed by his father. Your mother lost control. She confronted her housemate in defence of me. I called her a horrible name, to snap her out of it, before she got into serious trouble with her peers. It worked, she realised what she was doing and ceased her public defence of me. Everyone attributed her defensive outburst to her sense of fair play. No one suspected that we were friends, or more."

"More?" Russ asked.

"Severus," Hermione said softly, "it's fine. You know that. Tell him."

Severus reached over and took his wife's hand in his. His thumb gently began rubbing the back of her hand, as he started to speak again. "Our first Christmas, as friends," Severus said, a scowl forming on his face as he divulged personal memories, "your mother and I kissed beneath the mistletoe. After that we spent the best part of our times together - more..." Severus trailed off.

Hermione smiled sympathetically at her husband's discomfort. "What Severus is trying to tell you is that after their first kiss under the mistletoe; and, it was his very first kiss, you know; they spent a lot of time snogging."

Severus sneered at his wife, "Snogging?"

"Snogging," she echoed, unrepentantly.

"If I may continue?" Severus asked with a disdainfully raised eyebrow. His question was met with a respectful silence. "As my wife so delicately put it, your mother and I grew closer. We even managed to meet a few times during the summer after fifth year. The only other member of her family that I met was her sister Petunia."

"I have an aunt?" Russ asked, keen interest glowing in his bright eyes.

"A more horrible woman, I could not imagine," Hermione contributed acerbically.

Severus's voice had a harsh edge as he too responded, "If you want to know about her, I suggest you make nice with Potter. He grew up in her house."

"Her magic hating, Muggle house," Hermione appended.

"You still don't like Harry Potter much, do you, sir?"

"Not particularly, no," Severus replied in clipped tones.

"Harry's father," Hermione interjected, "led a gang of young men who tormented your father mercilessly throughout their youth, and and they never grew out of it. James Potter was in the lead as far as torturing your father was concerned, however, his best friend Sirius Black took that honour when he attempted to murder your father."

"The werewolf incident," Russ said knowingly. "Albus did tell me about that."

"He swept it under the rug, for what he saw as the greater good," Hermione said, in a resentful tone. Greater good indeed! Albus could have punished them, without getting Lupin expelled if he had tried," Hermione said furiously.

"It is past," Severus said calmly.

"I know. It's just that - "

Severus ended his wife's tirade by drawing her hand to his lips and kissing it reverently, as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Severus turned to look into the eyes of the young man before him once again. "You mother was a kind and good person. She was intelligent and thoughtful. You resemble her, in looks and deeds."

"Severus, he looks like you," Hermione said with a smile. "Except for his eyes."

"A dominant trait of Lily's, or so it would seem," Severus said evenly. He couldn't decide if he hated it because of Harry Potter, or if he was happy to see some of Lily in his own son.

"What happened?" Russ asked quietly.

You could hear nothing but the swinging of the pendulum in the antique Muggle clock while Severus thought.

"I cared for your mother, more than most young men were capable of," Severus said quietly. "I was devoted to her, despite the fact that our relationship had to be hidden. When we met over the summer it was too brief for both of us. We wrote to each other every day. Sometimes more than once a day. It is regrettable that we had to burn the missives to ensure our secret. I would like to be able to give some of them to you, so that you would understand."

"You were still together when you returned to school for your sixth year?"

"Yes, yes. It was that reunion that..." Severus looked at his young wife, and she nodded encouragingly. "That September your mother and I became... intimate - " Severus faltered. He hated talking about personal things, and was battling the urge to rage that it was no one's business. Instead, with a concerted effort he divulged a bit of himself. "Your mother was more experienced than I was." Severus looked decidedly uncomfortable, and it was obvious to Hermione that he was making an effort not to cover his discomfort with venom, as was his wont. "I lost my virginity and my heart," he said abruptly.

Russ cleared his throat. "So, my mother, she wasn't - "

"Your mother," Severus said forcefully, "was good; and kind. She was pure in all the ways that mattered." He glared at his newfound son.

"It's better that way really isn't it?" Russ said conversationally, blatantly attempting to lighten the mood. "I mean if no one knows what they are doing, then it can be a real disaster. It's better for one person to have experience."

"Indeed," Severus's mouth quirked at the corners, "your mother was able to... teach me. I shudder to think how pathetic it would have been if we were both virgins." Severus's expression hardened, "However, I think that is quite enough detail."

Russ nodded in agreement.

"Your mother and I were separated only by classes and sleep. Every free moment we spent together, until the Christmas holidays. She went home to her Muggle family and I returned to my home. When the holidays were over and we met again, we were carried away. The time apart, it took all sense out of our adolescent heads. We thought of nothing, save each other, the nothing we thought of included the casting of a contraception spell. I see now, before me, that the result of that is a fine young man." Severus looked into his son's eyes and asked, "I gather that you were born prematurely?"

"I was only a month early. Albus told me that he had my mother induced so that she would be free to return to school in September. I was not dangerously early. Albus's Healers made sure I was practically fully developed before they induced my mother."

"Albus again!" Hermione spat.

"I did not know that your mother was pregnant. Nor did I know that you existed after you were born. Albus had other plans for me. They did not include a family."

"Yes, he planned for you to become his spy."

"When we returned to school for our seventh year, your mother surrounded herself with Gryffindors who hated me, and she avoided me entirely. It was after a few months of this, that I turned to the Dark Lord."

"She didn't avoid you knowingly. Albus told me."

"Yes, well, be that as it may; the last contact I had with your mother was a letter on the thirty-first of July. Then nothing. When we returned to school, she refused to speak to me. At all."

"I am so sorry that all of this happened," Russ said.

"It is in no way your fault," Severus responded, almost kindly. "What has Albus told you?"

"He told me that you are my father, of course. He told me my mother's name." Russ looked thoughtful. "He said that my mother went to her head of house when she discovered that she was pregnant. He said the two came to him. He said my mother was a brilliant witch, and he agreed to create and cast a charm to conceal her pregnancy, so that she could continue in school."

"I never noticed a pregnancy, and I was... close to your mother," Severus said curtly.

"Albus said that even if you," Russ's eyes went wide and he rushed on, "he didn't mention you specifically, he said if anyone touched my mother they wouldn't even feel her pregnancy. He made her swear not to tell anyone else that she was pregnant while she was in school that year. Not even you."

"That explains quite a bit," Severus bit out.

"Albus said when the school year was finished, your sixth year, that he approached my mother again. He asked her what she planned to do." Russ's eyes grew wistful as he continued, "He said my mother told him that she was going to tell you about the baby as soon as you both got off school grounds. He said that she said you loved each other, and that, although it would be difficult, you both would make a home for me."

"We would have," Severus assured his son.

"Albus said he asked my mother to wait until he visited her in August to tell anyone, including you. He said if she were to be allowed to attend her seventh year, that she had to keep her pregnancy a secret that much longer. He admitted to telling her that if she didn't, she would not be allowed back into school, and neither would you. He told her that we would live in squalor, and be shunned by respectable society if you didn't finish school because of an unwed pregnancy."

Hermione spluttered incoherently in outrage.

Russ gave her a wan smile and continued, "Albus said my mother exclaimed that she cared more for you and I than for her magical education. She said that she had no doubt that you would, as well." Russ smiled ruefully at Severus. "Which I have been told is quite a lot; considering how much you both valued your magical education."

"Indeed, we did value our education above almost all else. However, your mother was correct in her assertions. She was, and you would have been, more important to me."

Russ nodded and went on, "She told Albus that you would both live in the Muggle world to support me if that's what you had to do. Albus said he told her that I would not be allowed to attend Hogwarts if you were to choose such a path. He said that she cried for hours. He claimed that he earned himself the wrath of my mother's head of house; but, he held firm with what he had told my mother. In the end, my mother agreed to wait until August to tell you."

"She never did tell me," Severus informed Russ.

"No. Albus told me that he took her to his home on the first of August. During August she had no contact with anyone except Albus. After he had her induced, he cast a targeted Obliviate. He said that she agreed because he told her that you had been consorting with Voldemort. That this was the only way to keep her baby safe from Voldemort."

"He outright lied," Hermione gasped.

Russ smiled. "Yes, but it wasn't easy for him. Albus admitted that my mother didn't believe him. My mother insisted that my father was no more into the Dark Arts than she was." Russ looked at Severus. "She said that you both studied and worked with the Dark Arts; but, that your goal was to understand them; and to fight evil." Russ's eyebrows drew together in consternation."

"That was the intention of our experiments. To learn from them, not to use them," Severus said quietly. "But, please, continue."

"It was then that Albus confessed to tricking my mother. He told me that he showed her a pensive of you and Voldemort. In it you were talking with Voldemort like old friends, and laughing over your use of the Mudblood Evans. She saw you tell Voldemort that you had 'gotten a child on her'; as Voldemort had requested of you. She saw you tell Voldemort that she didn't know you knew she was pregnant, so, it would be easy for you to take the child away from her, and bring it to Voldemort to sacrifice in a Dark ritual. A ritual designed to give him infinite power and immortality." Russ looked at Severus apologetically. "Albus said it was necessary for him to lie to my mother, to secure the safety of all three of us."

"He faked a pensive memory?" Hermione asked acrimoniously.

"Easily enough done for him," Severus answered. "Being a master Legilimens would give him the discipline to create an in depth... day dream, if you will? He would then extract that as if it were a real memory. There is a charm to detect such a deception, but, I doubt that Lily was even aware that a false pensive memory is possible."

"Albus was sure that she wasn't," Russ agreed. "Even so, she initially protested. She did not believe you capable of such a heinous thing. She did not think you would ever do anything to hurt her. Albus said it took a while to convince her. After he showed her the memory, and she vented her protests, he convinced her that the pensive could not lie, and that you had been deceiving her from the beginning. That you were never her friend, and that you never loved her. Then he told her that she needed to give me to a safe, loving family, far away from you and Voldemort. He promised her that I would have a good home, and that I would be in no danger from either of you. He convinced my mother that if she were to keep me, you and Voldemort would find me. He told her even the Fidelius Charm would not even ensure my safety. He said it might hold you off for a bit, but, that the sacrifice of a toddler would be just as effective for Voldemort's purposes. He assured her that you and Voldemort would find me, and sacrifice me for Voldemort's gains, if she kept me. My mother was in her eighth month of pregnancy, she was totally isolated from everyone except Albus Dumbledore, and she was terrified. She agreed to give me up for my own safety. Albus told her that you would be told that I was stillborn, so that you and Voldemort wouldn't look for me. She agreed to be Obliviated afterwards, because Albus said you would use Legilimency on her and discover that I lived, if he didn't take her memories away." Russ's voice dropped to almost a whisper. "Any memories of you, and her pregnancy, were wiped from her mind. When she went back to school, she wasn't rejecting you. She had forgotten you, completely. Albus admitted to enlisting the Marauders to distract her, to give her the impression that she didn't like you. That she felt about you as they did, and that you had an unrequited crush on her."

"Why that manipulative, conniving, - "

Russ raised his voice to drown out Hermione's colourful name for Albus, as he continued, "Albus didn't Obliviate you because he wanted your mind sharp, to serve him and his Order. He placed the enticements to Voldemort in your path. He knew that if you took the mark, and then discovered Voldemort's true nature; you would come to him."

"And so I did," Severus said simply. "Albus did know what he was doing; to an extent. I will never forget your mother's suicide - "

"Suicide?" A shocked Russ interrupted.

"Russ," Hermione began, "Lily Evans gave her life to save the life of your half brother, Harry."

"Yes, I've heard that often enough, both the Potters did."

Severus Snape snorted. "It was your mother's sacrifice of her life that saved Harry Potter, and nothing else. James Potter was dead before the Dark Lord approached Lily.

"You were there?" Russ asked.

"Indeed," Severus said. "I arrived after James Potter was dead, just as your mother gave her life for his son. Albus had sent me to the Longbottom's believing that the Dark Lord would attack them. You see, Lily and her family should have been safe. They were supposedly protected. I must have been on my way to the Longbottom's when Pettigrew gave the Dark Lord their location. While I was securing the safety of Neville Longbottom, the Dark Lord went to your mother's house and murdered her."

"What did you do" Russ asked, "at my mother's house?"

"By the time I got to the room where your Mother was; it was too late to save her. As far as I could tell, the Dark Lord was gone. I put Potter," Severus spat, "Harry," he clarified, "in his cot. Then I went to your mother." Severus's eyes took on a far away look. "Even though I believed she had left me without so much as a goodbye; and for James Potter no less; I still loved her. I held her body and stayed with her. Dumbledore found us that way some time later. He sent me to Hogwarts, and he sent Potter to the Dursley's. That is your maternal Aunt: Petunia, her husband Vernon Dursley, and their son Dudley."

"If it weren't for Albus - " Russ began, while Hermione nodded her agreement with him vehemently.

"No, son," Severus said, easily getting the attention of Hermione and Russ, as he intended. "Albus did what he thought was best. For everyone. I do regret not knowing you; but, you had a good childhood, did you not?"

"The best," Russ agreed quietly.

"Your mother died, and that is a loss that many will always feel," Severus said solemnly. "However, Albus never intended her death. He did the best he could with what he had to work with. He saw to it that you had a good life. A safe life." Severus looked at Hermione, "Yes, he put me in danger, but, I made it through. Without my intelligence, I daresay the Dark Lord might be ruling the entire wizarding world right now."

"I know Severus," Hermione said. She turned to look at Russ. "Your father believes wholeheartedly in Albus Dumbledore's infallibility - "

"I have never said he is infallible, Hermione," Severus admonished gently.

"You may as well," Hermione said.

"No, I know he has made mistakes," Severus said, as he brushed the back of his long fingers down his wife's cheek. "I know he will make more mistakes. I merely contend that he usually knows what is best; and that his intentions, however manipulative they may seem, are always for the good."

"You know I can not abide what he did to you. The danger he put you in for all those years. You could easily have been killed, or worse, at any moment," Hermione plead.

"I went of my own volition."

"But he manipulated you into the position in the first place," Hermione persisted.

"He believed it would be best for all, and indeed, had James Potter not changed secret keepers, we would have all been in perfect positions," Severus reminded her. "As it was, it was my information that allowed us to win this war."

"I know that," Hermione huffed. "I just don't think the end justifies the means, nor do I worship Albus Dumbledore."

"And if the end had been different?" Severus asked. "If we were all subjects of the Dark Lord?"

Hermione quietened.

"Sulevis would not even exist," he whispered. Severus and Hermione looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I am thankful to Albus for that," Hermione whispered emotionally, "so very thankful, that I have you and Sulie." Hermione closed her eyes and whispered, "My life would be utterly empty without you, Severus. You are the best thing that has ever... that could ever, happen to me. I just wish you could have been spared the pain."

Russ cleared his throat. "I think I've been enough of an imposition for one day."

"Russ," Hermione said quickly, opening her eyes and smiling at the young man as he made to leave, "we'd both love it if you'd stay here. I know Sulie would be pleased as well."

"I can easily Apparate home, and - "

"Just for tonight?" Hermione persisted.

"It is best to capitulate. My wife will not back down when she is determined," Severus added smoothly.

"All right," Russ agreed.

Hermione beamed. "I'll show you to a guest room." She gave Severus's hand a squeeze as she rose to take Russ upstairs.

* * *

Finally alone, ensconced in their bed, Severus knelt beside Hermione and cradled her in his arms. She looked into his face with open expressive eyes. No words were necessary. Severus's lips descended to hers with tender affection. He didn't deepen the kiss, instead he moved his thin lips across her skin slowly; kissing each corner of her mouth, her cheeks, her eyes; he trailed tender kisses to her ear, and behind; down her throat to her shoulder. 

Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus's thin, broad shoulders. She arched her throat to give him more access; and, held on to him, reveling in the love her husband was bestowing upon her.

Severus buried his fingers in her curls as his mouth returned to hers. She parted her lips and his tongue brushed hers softly. His hands came up to lightly hold her face, his fingers a whisper on her skin. He pulled back, but not far, his lips almost touched hers. In this moment they shared breath, pulse, life. His deep dark chocolate voice bathed her face with his confession, "I have never loved, as I love you, my Hermione."

She shivered in the face of his emotions. It was not often that her taciturn husband bared his soul. She closed her eyes and the minute distance between them, her soft full lips caressed his. The love between them was almost a tangible entity. The very air around them was warmed with the depth of their feelings. "Severus, my love," she whispered between sweet kisses, "how I love you. You are everything to me."

She pulled back and looked into Severus's eyes. The intensity of the feelings she saw there; the adoration; the devotion; the passion; the love; was overwhelming.

Her eyes spoke to him of reciprocation, and more. Desire flared between them. She drew him to her fiercely and he did not resist. He matched her desire with his own. He caught her lips without hesitation, and she returned his kiss with abandon.

This kiss was borne of a long enduring passion; yet, it was new in the raw emotions that were being given and taken this night. Neither held anything back, nor gave a thought to affectation; they simply drank of each other with intemperance.

Hermione shifted restlessly beneath Severus in an attempt to get even closer. This caused him to press his angular planes into her curves; which in turn elicited a delightful whimper from her throat. He shuddered, and moaned into her mouth in response, his deep tones seeming to vibrate through her entire body. Hermione drew in a sharp breath, as she marvelled anew at the sensation of making this powerful wizard tremble in her arms.

She opened herself to him, all welcoming heat; and he filled her need with his own, fusing their two bodies into one.

Theirs was a well practiced and cherished intimacy, but, this time it was somehow more. It was an agonizingly slow, and exceeding powerful physical expression of their deep and everlasting love.

* * *

Epilogue

Severus and Hermione had a son. They named him Ian, a name favoured by his half-brother.

The Snapes returned to Scotland when it was time for Sulie to go off to school. They had not wanted her to have to attend any school other than Hogwarts.

Severus Snape and Harry Potter never became friends. However, they each gained more understaning of the other as the years passed.

After Ian left Hogwarts, Severus and Hermione returned to their home in Nova Scotia; where they settled in for a quiet life together.

The year Hermione turned ninety, she and Severus were surprised out of thier quiet existence, by the unexpected arrival of a change-of-life baby.


End file.
